


third time's a charm

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Doyoung had gone home for the weekend and was not expected to be back until the following afternoon. However, Jaehyun had an inkling of a thought, a thought that Taeyong had a small infatuation with his roommate, and Jaehyun would be damned if he didn't exploit that for his own enjoyment.





	third time's a charm

Jaehyun just wanted to fuck his boyfriend.

After being sexiled by Taeyong’s roommate and his boyfriend (Johnny and Ten were honestly a bit too into exhibitionism for anyone outside their friend group to handle), they stumbled into the elevator to go up four floors to Jaehyun's apartment, hands not daring to leave the other’s body.

Jaehyun made quick work of the lock, thrusting the door open and dragging Taeyong behind him. The elder was pliant and easily manipulated as Jaehyun impatiently pressed his back against the door, capturing his lips for rounds of fluid kisses.

Taeyong was melting into his touch now, hips undulating against Jaehyun’s body, rubbing his cock up the younger’s thigh. Fucking dancer hips — Jaehyun squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure shot down his spine. Taeyong was mouthing hot wet kisses against his neck now, and his vision went hazy for a moment. Taeyong let out a startled cry when Jaehyun hoisted him up by his thighs and carried him over to the bed, where he was then deposited gently, like he weighed nothing. Taeyong took a brief moment to marvel at Jaehyun’s arms, the pads of his fingers delicately tracing over the protruding vein. His watched in amusement as Jaehyun's jaw clenched at the minuscule action.

Jaehyun tugged at the waistband of Taeyong’s pants, pushing it to the top of his thighs, revealing the hard-on tenting up underneath his cotton briefs. Taeyong’s thighs slammed closed, but Jaehyun’s knee was wedging in between them, preventing it from happening.  
  
Jaehyun held onto Taeyong’s hips, turning him over so his ass was in the air. He tugged Taeyong’s briefs down to his thighs, and the sight of Taeyong’s pert ass was perfect from behind. He watched the flex of muscles, thinking about how tight Taeyong would squeeze around him if he slid a finger into him right then, and his face promptly flushed with heat. He wanted to, but he couldn’t. He had no lube (using the rest of it to fuck himself open the previous afternoon), and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Taeyong.

“Yah, Jaehyun, what's taking so long?” Taeyong was breathing out his shaky words, and Jaehyun ran a reassuring hand over the globes of the boy’s ass, fingers parting them as his hands slid up, revealing a hint of the tight hole.  
  
“I won’t hurt you,” Jaehyun groaned out, short of breath himself. “I know you’re not ready. I will just—”

His fingers trailed down the back of Taeyong’s thighs, slipping in the soft crevice between the boy’s closed legs, his palm cupping a handful of Taeyong’s perfect ass. “But you’ll have to be quiet.”

Taeyong's voice was small, muffled by the pillow near his mouth. “Why?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, his hand coming down to grab a fistful of Taeyong’s hair. He used it to pull the elder’s head out of his bed sheets, creating an erotic arch to his back that had both he and Jaehyun sucking in sharp breaths. The answer to Taeyong's question was whispered into his ear, Jaehyun's proximity sending a shudder up his spine.

“Because, Taeyongie,” he taunted, falling into the easy informal register he uses when he and Taeyong are like this, “I have neighbors. And I don't want anyone hearing how pretty you sound begging for my cock.”  
  
Taeyong’s thighs were trembling around the fingers sliding up and down between his legs. He was turning to look at Jaehyun now, eyes dark and mouth swollen red, looking debauched with his ass being fondled in Jaehyun’s large hands.

“And Doyoung hyung could be here any second now.”

That part wasn't true; Doyoung had gone home for the weekend and was not expected to be back until the following afternoon. However, Jaehyun had an inkling of a thought, a thought that Taeyong had a small infatuation with his roommate, and Jaehyun would be damned if he didn't exploit that for his own enjoyment.

“Okay,” Taeyong breathed out, ass tilting up to Jaehyun’s touch. Jaehyun sucked in a deep breath, running a hand up the sweet dip of Taeyong’s back as the boy leaned forwards, letting Jaehyun do whatever he wanted with his lower half.

“Close your legs… as tight as you can,” Jaehyun pulled his fingers out, tapping the back of Taeyong’s muscled thighs. He pushed Taeyong’s briefs and pants down and off, and stepped forwards to line his hips up with the elder's. Jaehyun pulled down his own pants, taking his own cock out. It was stiff and red from lack of use. He trailed it down the cleft of Taeyong’s ass at first, hearing the sharp intake of the boy’s breath when it brushed over his hole. He let the tip of his cock dip slightly into the tightness for a brief second, and his breath stuttered when Taeyong squeezed around him. Their breathing was loud in the room, skin prickling at every single sound outside their little world.

Jaehyun trailed his cock down, finally slipping between Taeyong’s tightly pressed thighs with a loud sigh. He knew it wasn’t quite the same thing, but it was so hot, so tight all the same. He started slow, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace, letting his pre-come wet Taeyong’s inner thighs and smooth his way. Soon he was able to fuck into Taeyong’s thighs more easily, the slap of his hips against Taeyong’s legs wet and lewd. It was all too easy to imagine he was fucking into Taeyong like this, his boyfriend bent over like this, all for him, biting into his arm to keep down his cries.

“Does it feel good, Taeyongie?” He leaned down, biting his question into the edge of Taeyong’s ear, hips moving in and out in a relentless rhythm.

Taeyong whined low in his throat, pushing his ass back even more for Jaehyun. His thighs tightened rhythmically around Jaehyun’s cock, riding the high of Jaehyun’s body pressed against his own and Jaehyun’s hardness between his legs. His eyes fluttered shut every time the head of Jaehyun’s cock brushed against his balls. Taeyong’s cock was dripping with pre-come now, swinging and slapping hard against his stomach every time Jaehyun rocked into him. He barely remembered to bite down on his lips when Jaehyun’s hand reached down to wrap around his cock, his grip tight and restrictive as he fucked harder into him.

Their hearts dropped out of their ribcages when there was a sudden shout outside the hallway.

“Jaehyun? Jaehyunie, are you here?”

Doyoung. He was just shouting outside; he knew Jaehyun rarely left his door closed, so something must be up. Taeyong’s hands flew up to claw at Jaehyun’s grip on his hips, but it was impossible for him to stop. Jaehyun slowed down his pace, but his hips were still snapping forwards, relishing in the tight warmth of Taeyong’s body, chasing his pleasure. He was close, so close, he could feel it in his bones.

“Taeyong hyung?”

As if on cue, Taeyong’s cock twitched hard in his grip as Jaehyun’s thumb brushed over its head, Taeyong’s body slackening in pleasure. Jaehyun quickly slapped a hand over Taeyong’s mouth to muffle his choked cry.

“Can I...come in?”

 _Fuck_ , Jaehyun mouthed against Taeyong’s shoulders as his hips stuttered, snapping forwards, rocking Taeyong hard against the mattress. It was the final straw, as Jaehyun’s grip unconsciously tightened around Taeyong and he shuddered, coming hard all over Jaehyun’s hand. In the last second, Taeyong barely had enough mind to take Jaehyun’s fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue over the digits, choking himself to stop the loud cry bubbling up from his throat.

The sudden sensation of Taeyong’s hot, wet mouth sucking at his fingers was too much, and Jaehyun pulled his cock out, jerking himself off with the other hand, spraying his come all over the back of Taeyong’s thighs and ass. He watched in a daze as the muscles of Taeyong's thighs flexed and quivered, with his come trickling down the boy’s legs.  
  
Jaehyun brushed his come-smeared hand over the back of Taeyong’s knees, earning an elbow to his chest.

“God, you’re terrible. You’d better pray Doyoung was already gone,” Taeyong groaned, struggling to stand up with his shaky legs.

“I don’t give a fuck, really,” Jaehyun grinned, too satiated to care. “He can listen in as much as he wants.”

Yet, Jaehyun wasn’t that blissed out to miss the shiver that ran through Taeyong’s body and the sudden flush of his face.

—

The next time Jaehyun wanted to fuck his boyfriend, it was much more impromptu than the previous time.

The world was spinning with heat when Jaehyun got Taeyong splayed out on the bed in his apartment, pliant and whining low in his throat. They had been making out long enough for both of them to have kicked off their pants and underwear, legs intertwined as they rocked into each other, hips lazily hitching together.  Taeyong’s mouth was wet and swollen, tongue shyly flicking into Jaehyun’s mouth while he returned the favour with his usual enthusiasm. The boxed wine they drank was coursing through his veins had Taeyong all loose-limbed and giggly, eyes bright with mischief.

It took Jaehyun by surprise when Taeyong broke away from their endless kisses, sliding down his body until his mouth was hovering above Jaehyun’s cock. Jaehyun held his breath as the boy stared down at his fully hard cock, fingers tentatively stroking upwards. He couldn’t remember how many times he had fantasized about Taeyong’s sinfully plush lips stretching tight around his cock. They had made out and groped each other often enough, but somehow he’d never had Taeyong put his mouth on his cock. The pout of Taeyong’s lips were red and soft now, the wetness glistening under the low light, millimetres away from the head of Jaehyun’s cock. The younger held his breath in anticipation.

Jaehyun let out a broken groan when Taeyong leaned down, letting the head of his cock dip in between his plush lips. Taeyong went slow and tentative, lips wrapping hot around his cock, letting it push deeper and deeper into his mouth. Taeyong's tongue moved with confidence, and finesse. He knew how good he was at this. Jaehyun’s hips jerked when Taeyong’s tongue flicked up under his heavy cock, the boy letting out a startled choked noise and tilting his head to the side to look up at him. The sight of Taeyong’s wide dark eyes and those swollen red lips wrapped around his cock was just too much. Jaehyun gripped a fistful of Taeyong's pink hair, forcing the elder to look him in the eyes.

“Taeyongie,” he started, “I'm going to fuck your mouth now. Is that okay?”

Taeyong merely opens his mouth in response, his tongue small and pink on display. Jaehyun doesn't think it's good enough.

He tightened the grip he had in Taeyong's hair, making his shoulders tense and his hips move on their own accord. Taeyong ground his hips into the mattress, looking up at Jaehyun through lidded eyes. “Do that again.”

Jaehyun smiled, just a little. He dragged Taeyong up to his face, not once removing his hand from his hair.

“What's this? Baby's making demands now?”

He punctuated the question with a hard slap across Taeyong’s left cheek. Jaehyun is sure he doesn't imagine the way Taeyong's cock stiffens further against his thigh.

Taeyong hung his head. “No.”

“No, what?” Jaehyun asked, not even bothering to mask the smile in his voice.

“No, sir,” Taeyong replied, and Jaehyun had a hard time not coming then and there.

“I need an answer to my question, Taeyong. I will not ask again.”

“Yes, please,” he said, before raising his head to look Jaehyun in the eye, “Fuck my mouth.”

Jaehyun did not need to be told twice. He allowed Taeyong to take his position between his legs, and his heart almost stopped when the elder allowed his mouth to fall open. Jaehyun’s dick slipped past his lips easily. Taeyong’s mouth was wet and impossibly hot, and one experimental swipe of tongue had Jaehyun tightening on the grip in his hair. Taeyong relaxed his jaw as Jaehyun began to raise his hips into his mouth. Jaehyun pushed Taeyong’s head as far down as possible, his dick slipping into Taeyong’s throat, cutting off his air, and Taeyong tried to make a noise, but instead coughed, spilling saliva down Jaehyun’s thighs.

"Fuck," Jaehyun swore, pumping his hips up off the bed and thrusting in and out of Taeyong’s mouth. The action caused him to bring his other hand into Taeyong’s pink tresses. Taeyong moaned around Jaehyun’s cock when he was able to make a sound and get in air.

Jaehyun gasped and moaned and groaned, rolling his hips and pulling Taeyong’s head up and pushing it back down. Taeyong rutted against the mattress, his cock sliding against his sheets, dampening fabric below him. Jaehyun found his desperation adorable.

Jaehyun’s whimpers and groans became more frequent and loud. He kept pushing and pulling Taeyong up and down on his cock, until he thrust up and shoved Taeyong’s head down, burying Taeyong’s nose into the hair above his dick as he came, ordering Taeyong in a stern voice, “Swallow it.”

Jaehyun’s orgasm made him a little disoriented. When he came back to his senses, Taeyong was lying on his side, mouthing his come-stained lips against Jaehyun’s thigh as his hips canted towards the bed, desperate for friction. Jaehyun dragged himself up, pulling Taeyong between his legs, leaning the elder against his chest. He reached forwards to open up Taeyong’s legs, and they parted for him as easy as breathing. He ran his hands down Taeyong’s inner thighs, and they were hot to the touch. Taeyong jerked when fingers dipped between the cleft of his bottom, brushing over his hole.

“I won’t hurt you,” Jaehyun breathed, pressing a soft kiss against Taeyong’s shoulder. “Just my fingers, is that okay?”

A tiny nod was all he waited for. He was prepared this time, grabbing the small tube just up his bedside drawer. Jaehyun let the tip of his finger tease the boy’s fluttering entrance, wetting it with lube. Taeyong squeezed gently around his fingertip, and the sensation made him dizzy with want. The slide in of his finger was slow, the pressure unbelievably tight and hot around his digit. “Is this okay, Taeyong-ah?”

Taeyong whimpered in reply, his hips shifting slightly at the sensation that was equal parts foreign and familiar; familiar because of the finger in his ass, and the foreign part stems from the fact that it was _Jaehyun’s_ finger. Jaehyun started to drag his finger out, only to thrust back in when there was only the tip left. Taeyong’s breath hitched, his muscles fluttering tight around the intrusive digit.

“Have you ever done this, Taeyong-ah? Tease your little hole with your fingers?” Jaehyun’s teeth were scraping against the juncture between Taeyong’s neck and shoulder now, drawing in little twitches of the sensitive body beneath him. Taeyong nodded his head bashfully, cheeks flushed with heat, spreading his legs wider, farther apart. Two fingers slipped in just as easy with the smooth glide of lube. Jaehyun was picking up his pace now, fucking into Taeyong instead of just testing out his limit. Taeyong was crying out for it, hips quaking and tight muscles contracting around Jaehyun’s fingers.

“Feels good?” The squelching noise of his fingers fucking in and out of Taeyong was dirty and obscene. Taeyong was arching up from his chest, the head of his cock brushing against the palm of Jaehyun’s hand.

“So… so good…Jaehyun please…” Taeyong was whimpering nonsense now, but it still had heat spark in Jaehyun’s guts. He had come already, but that didn’t stop him from taking Taeyong apart with pleasure.

“You love getting fucked like this, don’t you? Taeyong-ah, what would everyone think if they saw you like this? Always so calm, so confident, but here you are, three fingers up your ass and still crying for me to fuck you faster, harder.”

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered shut, his cheeks hot with shame and desire. Jaehyun took Taeyong’s swollen cock in his other hand, stroking frantically to the pace he was setting with his fingers. Taeyong bucked into his touch, his lithe body flushed with the uncontrollable urge to fall apart in Jaehyun’s hands.

“What would Doyoung hyung say if he saw?”

Taeyong’s cock jerked in his hand, and it was impossible to miss the way Taeyong’s inner walls suddenly squeezed hard around his fingers, hips twitching up. Jaehyun had been right after all.

“Would you want that? Doyoung hyung looking at how obscene you are behind your shy glances, fucking yourself on my fingers? Would you want him to watch while I bend you over and fuck you in front of him, or would you want him to join in and wet your mouth with pre-come from his dick?”

Taeyong’s breath was coming up ragged, faster and faster now, his face red and his mouth slack with pleasure. Jaehyun’s thrusts were relentless, sending red hot pleasure up his spine with his precise strokes inside Taeyong’s tight hole and the continuous low timbre of his voice.

“How about me on one side and him on the other, you getting fucked on both ends until you’re sobbing?”

“Jaehyun, I—”

Jaehyun slowed his fingers. “Tell me you want him, Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong whimpered pathetically, hips canting upwards. “Jaehyun, please.”

This time, Jaehyun stops his fingers completely. He begins to drag his fingers out when Taeyong breaks. His hand shot out to grab Jaehyun’s wrist, pushing the digits further into himself. He used Jaehyun’s hand to fuck himself while he was speaking.

“Yes, I want him. I want Doyoung so bad.”  
  
In the next beat, Taeyong’s hips stuttered and he arched up, shooting his release all over his stomach and Jaehyun’s grip.

Jaehyun didn’t even bother to hide his smile.

—

Jaehyun told Doyoung. Of course he told Doyoung.

It was completely spontaneous. On the following Thursday evening, Jaehyun summoned Doyoung to his room by saying that he had something very important to tell him. Once they were sitting on Jaehyun’s bed, sided by side, he spit it out.

“My boyfriend wants you to fuck him.”

Doyoung chokes on the cola he was drinking. “He _what?”_

“I see the way he looks at you,” Jaehyun smiled. “I was getting him off the other day and I mentioned your name and he started whining.”

Doyoung wiped at his mouth with his wrist. “And this doesn’t bother you at all?”

Jaehyun shook his head. “No, I think it’s kind of cute, actually.”

“And why exactly are you telling me this?” Doyoung asked, cheeks pink.

“A proposition,” Jaehyun started, then looked closer at Doyoung’s face. “Hyung...are you _blushing_?”

Doyoung turned his head the other way, as if that would hide his inflamed cheeks.

Jaehyun’s grin nearly splits his face. “You’ve thought about fucking him too, haven’t you, hyung?”

Doyoung’s silence is the answer Jaehyun needed.

“Hyung!”

Doyoung held his hands up in a defensive manner. “Not _just_ Taeyong hyung!”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “No offense hyung, but I really don’t care about anyone you’ve been thinking about fucking.”

Doyoung fixed him with a pointed glare and a raised eyebrow.

It was Jaehyun’s turn to blush. “You meant me.”

Doyoung flicked his forehead. “Yes, I meant you, idiot.”

Jaehyun rubbed the spot where Doyoung hit. “Should I call him over here?”

Doyoung looked bewildered. “Now?”

“Why not?”

“I have to prepare myself,” Doyoung whined. “It’s not every day I get to have sex with not one, but two beautiful men.”

Jaehyun is called a lot of things. He is used to being dubbed as attractive, hot, even sexy. But he’s never been beautiful to anyone besides maybe Taeyong. He does his best to ignore the way his heart jumps at the way the word sounds coming from Doyoung’s lips.

He hid his embarrassment behind snarky words. “This isn't a porno, hyung. You don’t have to prepare yourself for anything,” his eyes widened, “ _Should_ we film it?”

A scandalized expression found its way onto Doyoung's features. “No! Just...get him over here. Before I become impatient.”

Jaehyun scoffed, reaching over Doyoung to grab his phone. Doyoung watches him dial the numbers.

“You know,” Doyoung started while the phone began to ring, “I didn't peg you as a top.”

Jaehyun’s cheeks flushed, but before he could address that comment, Taeyong’s voice came through the phone. Jaehyun put him on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Taeyong-ah,” Jaehyun borderline purred into the phone. Both Jaehyun and Doyoung heard a sharp intake of breath, the sound of something dropping and Ten’s loud laughter in the background.

“Shit, Jaehyunie, I'm in public. Johnny and Ten are in front of me. They're laughing at me. I know you can hear them.”

They could, but Jaehyun chose to ignore that in favor of continuing with the point of the conversation. “Doyoung hyung is here with me.”

“Tell him I said hello!” Johnny chirped from the other line.

Doyoung chuckled a little. “Hi, Johnny hyung.”

Taeyong sounded perplexed. “You two are roommates. That's a normal thing. Why are you telling me this?”

Doyoung took Jaehyun's phone from his hand. “Taeyong-ah,” he tried to mimic the voice Jaehyun had used previously, “I want to fuck you as much as I know you want me to.”

There was a very soft “oh shit” in the background, from a very Johnny-sounding voice. Then a very “he’s so red” from a Ten sounding voice.

Jaehyun recovered his phone, his voice regaining the melodious, sing song quality it possessed before. “You should get here soon, Taeyong-ah. It would be a shame if we started without you.” Then he hung up.

Doyoung looked at him. “What do we do now?”

Jaehyun grinned. “We start without him anyway.”

He swung a leg over Doyoung's thighs, straddling them. He gently ran the pad of his thumb over Doyoung's cheekbone, then leaned down to kiss him.

The kiss itself started off warm and slow, like most first kisses between two experienced kissers are. It was Doyoung who initiated the roughness, he who worked Jaehyun's lips open and slid his tongue into his mouth. Jaehyun was surprised to say the least, he didn't expect anyone with teeth that big to be such a good kisser. His plan to make Doyoung submit to him was going down the drain quickly and it would have been completely tarnished had Taeyong not swung the door open.

Taeyong did not hesitate in walking over to the bed and pulling Jaehyun away from Doyoung, then kissing him. Taeyong had been waiting for this, he realized, hands running up the globes of his ass beneath his shorts. He let a finger dip into Taeyong’s hole, and his heart stuttered when he felt sticky wetness around his fingertip. When Jaehyun looked up, Taeyong was staring down at him with half-lidded eyes and a beautiful flush up his neck.

“Did you… did you play with yourself?” Jaehyun’s voice came out steadier than he’d expected. Taeyong nodded, biting down on his already swollen lip. “When?”

“About five minutes ago.” Taeyong answered with a finger in his mouth, and Jaehyun had to squeeze his eyes hard to stop the assault of mental images — Taeyong splayed open, clumsy fingers tentatively sliding in and out of his twitching hole, aching for more friction.

“How many fingers?”

Taeyong flushed hotter, but he answered anyway. “Only two…but it wasn’t…it wasn’t as good as when you did it. It wasn’t enough.”

Jaehyun was sliding two fingers in now, Taeyong’s tight hole already opened up nice and easy for him. “Like this? Or still not enough?”

He wanted to make Taeyong squirm, to make him admit that he wanted something bigger. He started to pick up the pace, listening to Taeyong’s stuttered breath when Taeyong’s suddenly held onto his wrist, stopping his motion.

“Wait, Jaehyun…please…” Taeyong’s fingers brushed over the bulge in Jaehyun’s shorts, and Jaehyun’s mouth dried up, heat shooting through his stomach.

“Who do you want first?” Jaehyun flicked his fingertips inside Taeyong’s tight heat, and the boy’s hips jerked, cock bouncing on his stomach. Taeyong’s eyes were wet with need, and it took all of Jaehyun’s willpower not to fuck his throat at that exact moment.

“I want my Jaehyunie first.”

Neither Jaehyun nor Doyoung was particularly surprised by this, so Jaehyun wordlessly maneuvered Taeyong onto his knees. The arch of Taeyong’s naked back was beautiful, with his face pressed against the bed, his hips raised up and held in place by Jaehyun’s hands. A quick nod to Doyoung produced lube from his bedside table, just where it should be. Jaehyun held his cock one hand, stroking over it with more lube before pressing it against the cleft of Taeyong’s ass. He trailed it up and down, wetting the skin with lube, stopping at Taeyong’s hole, teasing for a few beats before he slipped in with a slow, tight slide.

Jaehyun held his breath, holding himself rigid above Taeyong’s tense body, heart beating furiously in his chest in response to the throbbing and helpless fluttering around his cock. Very slowly, he pulled out a little bit, then thrust back in. Taeyong’s hips twitched, the boy letting out a tiny cry, and Jaehyun stilled again.

“No… please… move…”

Jaehyun smoothed a shaky hand from Taeyong’s quivering back down to his thighs. He stared down at where his cock was buried deep in Taeyong’s tight ass when he pulled back slightly only to snap his hips forwards, startling a choked cry from the boy beneath him. He started with slow, deep thrusts, but soon enough the slide became easier and the tension started to go out of Taeyong’s body. Soon enough, his hips were slapping against Taeyong’s pert ass in loud, obscene wet noises, the boy’s thighs shaking to hold himself up under the relentless pounding, his mouth panting hot against the fabric of the sofa.

Jaehyun leaned down, holding Taeyong’s head up to kiss him, hot and wet and messy with teeth and tongue. Taeyong’s body was so sweet in his arms; the boy’s eyes were glazed with lust, his hips twitching backwards to fuck himself onto Jaehyun. His hands roamed all over the boy’s front to reach Taeyong’s swollen cock, stroking him in pace with his thrusts.

“Fuck.”

Taeyong’s body jerked in his arms, his fingers clawing at Jaehyun, but his hips didn’t stop fucking back onto Jaehyun’s cock.

“Doyoung…” Taeyong gasped, eyes fluttering shut at Jaehyun’s pull on his cock, his pleasure too much for him to control his body. And there was Doyoung, sitting with his incredibly long legs spread widely, eyes lidded and dark with heat as he stared at the sight in front of him, his attention rapt on the easy slide of Jaehyun’s cock into Taeyong’s ass. He was so into watching that he had completely forgotten that Taeyong had wanted him as well. His dick was stiff without him touching it, and he hadn’t realized how hard he was until that moment.

Jaehyun laughed into Taeyong’s bare shoulders, his hips still moving forwards, at a slower pace but not faltering at all. Jaehyun was pulling him up now, showing off his flushed naked body to Doyoung who was still watching, pupils moving around wildly, trying to capture every image at once.

“You want Doyoung hyung to just look, or do you want him here with you?”

Taeyong’s cock couldn’t be harder in his grasp, his thighs shaking between Jaehyun’s legs. Jaehyun knew he wanted it; even Doyoung knew what their odd tension really was. Jaehyun knew he wanted to give Taeyong what the boy wanted. And Taeyong wanted it, even if he’d never say it out loud, too proud to say what his body craved.

“H-here…” Taeyong whimpered, eyes shut tight with shame, and Jaehyun kissed the edge of his jawline, sweet and reassuring. It was all Doyoung needed. He shrugged off his clothes in record time, pulling his cock out and giving it a few quick strokes as Jaehyun kept fucking into Taeyong, his thrusts small and steady now, drawing desperate little moans from the boy.

“Open your mouth, Taeyong-ah,” Jaehyun instructed, pushing Taeyong slightly forwards, and the boy obediently parted his red swollen lips, waiting. Doyoung sucked in a deep breath, looking down at the boy in wonder as he touched the head of his cock to Taeyong’s mouth, smearing his pre-come over already well-used lips. Taeyong took him in easily, and Jaehyun watched in fascination at Taeyong’s reddened lips wrapped tight around another thick, hard cock.

Doyoung gripped a fistful of Taeyong’s hair, holding him in place as he fucked into his mouth slowly. A swipe of Taeyong’s tongue made the grip tighten, and that action made Taeyong whimper around the provided cock, chills running up and down Doyoung’s spine.

“Shit, that’s hot,” he commented.

Taeyong pulled away momentarily to smile lazily. He swayed between their bodies, rocking back to Jaehyun’s cock fucking up into him and taking Doyoung’s rhythmic thrusts down his throat. They had a rhythm, and Taeyong was dazed with pleasure, his body pliant in their grasps. Doyoung didn’t know the boy’s limit as well as he did, and Taeyong made a tiny choked noise when his cock pushed down just a little too much. He’d had practiced, but the only other cock he’d ever had in his mouth was Jaehyun’s, and Doyoung’s was longer than what he was used to. Jaehyun’s head spun with heat, and his thrusts picked up pace again, snapping up with violent slapping sounds. Taeyong cried out, letting Doyoung’ cock slip out of his mouth as he fell forwards, letting Jaehyun pound him into completion.

And Jaehyun did, coming in shuddering thrusts into Taeyong’s ass, the boy’s tightening walls milking the last of his come. When he finally pulled out, Taeyong was a wreck, cock hot and swollen between his splayed legs. He repositioned the boy, pulling his leg up, and suddenly Doyoung was between Taeyong’s thighs. Taeyong was far gone when Doyoung pushed in, thrusting easily into his well-fucked hole.

Jaehyun reached down to stroke Taeyong’s hard cock, watching waves of pleasure ripple through the boy’s body with every snap of Doyoung’s hips. Doyoung pulled Taeyong’s leg up higher, opening him up, almost bending him in half.

“Fucking dancers,” Doyoung breathed, awed and turned on by the boy’s flexibility. Jaehyun leaned over, staring at the in-out slide of Doyoung’s cock between Taeyong’s ass, fingers trailing down to stroke over the stretched rim of Taeyong’s hole. There was something oddly erotic about watching Taeyong getting fucked on someone’s cock, weak and loose-limbed, after he’d been thoroughly used by Jaehyun. He had been afraid this would be a bit too much, but he had been taking them so well.

“Look at you, Taeyong-ah,” Jaehyun had that voice again, “Taking hyung’s cock so well.”

Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut. “More...please.”

Doyoung chimed in this time. “You’re so pretty, Taeyong-ah. Your greedy hole sucking up cock like it’s supposed to.”

Jaehyun grinned at Doyoung. “Who’s our little cockslut, hm?”

Taeyong’s eyes were still shut, but the blush that bloomed across his face was unmistakable. His voice was quiet. “I am.”

Doyoung halted the motion of his hips. “I’m sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you when you mumble, Taeyong-ah.”

Taeyong’s eyes shot open. “Don’t you _dare_ stop.”

Jaehyun was quick to slap him. “Don’t forget who you are, Taeyong-ah.”

Doyoung didn’t miss the way Taeyong clenched around him when Jaehyun slapped him. He decided to join again, while resuming his thrusts. “Be a good boy for us, Taeyong-ah.”

“Can you do that for us, princess?”

Upon hearing the nickname, Taeyong shuts his eyes and exhales slowly. He looks like he might cry. “Yes, I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy.”

Jaehyun smiled, proud. He wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s dick one by one, stroking the boy into his release. Taeyong’s thighs tensed and his whole body jerked forward, come splattering all over his stomach. Doyoung grunted above him, frantically thrusting until his hips stuttered, spilling into Taeyong.

Taeyong was now filled with the cum of two people, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Doyoung was finding it incredibly appealing as well, especially when it began to leak out of him. He desperately wanted to plug him, but settled for leaning down and swiping his tongue over the leakage. Taeyong, oversensitive, gasped, but didn’t move to push him away.  
Their harsh breathing was the only sound in the room until Taeyong shifted, blinking tired eyes up to look at Jaehyun.

“Fuck, Jaehyunie,” Taeyong breathed. “Can I keep him?”

Jaehyun grinned up at Doyoung. “Only if he wants to be kept.”

Taeyong made grabby hands at Doyoung, who only chuckled and accepted the embrace.

They fell into a messy heap of arms and legs, sleeping coming to take them all within five minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten into nct recently and I couldn't not write this I love them all too much
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 170629  
> -Z


End file.
